gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Talents
The bonusses in this page are for 5-star gumballs. Attribute bonus Magic bonus Equipment bonus 6* Equipment: * Melee Master's Gloves: Duelist * Great Druid's Cloak: Raptor * Sage's Diary: White Chess Bishop Sets: * Oracle Suit: Angel Deity Sky exploration bonus *Hamster Energy + 18000, Fire + 5 *Peter Energy + 18000, Fire + 5 *Captain Energy + 18000, Fire + 5 *Justice Herald Energy + 18000, Armor + 5 *Frost Queen Energy + 18000, Armor + 5 *Cupid Energy + 18000, Speed + 5 *Cytus Energy + 18000, Speed + 5 *Black warrior Energy + 18000, Speed + 5 *Ninja Frog Energy + 18000, Speed + 5 *Commander Energy + 18000, Luck + 5 *Poseidon Fire + 5, Armor + 10 *Hades Fire + 10, Speed + 10 Miscellanous dungeon bonus *Paparazzi EP picked in maze + 25% *Prince EP exchanged for gems in maze + 25% *Bounty Hunter EP after clearing a floor + 10% *Minstrel Gumball get additional 200 EP when entering the maze *King Gumball carry one item of rank 4 when entering the maze *Divine Dragon Increase by 60% the apparition probability of dragon balls *Soul Reaper Decrease the cost to revive all Gumballs in a Maze by 50% *Sunflower Increase recovery posion effeect by 30% *Three-eye King and Checkers Bonus for summoned creature *Death Knight and Satan's Son Bonus when picking tomb *Predator When using trap, power + 10 Miscellanous world bonus Bandit's raid bonus, ressource production bonus, merchant and archeologist bonus, ... Bandit's raid *Bandit Allow to raid a dungeon that has been cleared up to 7 times per day *Adventurer's Forest - Little May *Hero's Village - Gang Cadre *Lost Temple - Totem Warlock *Borderland - Franken *Ancient Arena - Orc *Forest of Whispers - Explosive Pumpkin *Saint's Tower - Heavenly King *Desert Oasis - Cactus *Bloody Fortress - Bull Demon King *Dracula's Castle - Blade *Hell Frontier - Exorcist *Pirate's Port - Doctor Octopus *Skeleton Island - Nalakuvara *Spacecraft Ruins - Blue Shark *Avalon Fortress - Avalon *City of Steam - Bloody Wolf * ???????????? - Kusanagi Warrior Resources *Modificator Reduce the cost by 25% to combine food *Nobunaga Reduce the cost by 25% to combine certificates *Jeweler Reduce the cost by 50000 to combine pearls *Pharmacist Reduce the cost by 50% to brew adventure potion *Machinist Lower the requirement to combine Magic Iron and Crystal by 20% *Zeros Lower the requirement to combine Dark Steel and Soul Crystal by 20% *Dwarf King Lower the requirement to combine Mithril and Arcane Cristal by 20% *Golden Titan Lower the requirement to combine Eternal Gold by 20% *Holy Dragon Lower the requirement to combine Holy Cristal by 20% Miscellae *Alexander Max alliance coin per day + 800 *Nelson Reduce time for mission by 4 minutes and increases reward by 20% *Architect Reduce statue building time *Merchant Add 10 items in the merchant's store *Star After seven day of consecutive sign-in, get additional coins *Junkman Additional reward when picking easter egg on world map *Great Guardian Increase exploration time *Sculptor Reduce construction time by 2.5 hours when building Gumball's Statue